


Chill

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s snowing as Tatsuya and Allan return from work, and the ground is slightly slippery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

"Hey, it's snowing again," Tatsuya noted as they stepped outside of the train station. Work today had ended earlier than expected and they had made it out while it was still light outside, which was somewhat rare for them during winter. "I thought the little snow we got last night turned into rain this morning, but this looks pretty." He looked around, admiring the scenery. "I kind of like this."

The soft snowflakes floated around them in the wind, and Allan stopped to look as well. "Lovely, indeed," he agreed. "Makes it feel like real winter! Although," he paused to adjust his scarf. "I'm also pretty sure it got colder during the day," he pondered. "It seriously wasn't this cold before. Did the temperature drop while we were at work?"

Slightly curious, Tatsuya took out his phone and checked the weather. "Hmm. Looks like you're right," he replied after a moment as they started walking towards home. "The weather forecast says it'll get even colder in the next few days. It's fine though," he added with a smile. "It means we might get a bit more snow."

Allan nodded. "A little bit of snow for a few days sounds great. I seriously need to get my winter coat if it's going to be like this though," he said. "Not going to last with this jacket. Also?" He glanced down, poking the slightly icy sidewalk with the tip of his shoe. "You got to admit it's quite slippery here, thanks to the rain earlier today. And now it got cold like this. Better watch your step."

A few steps ahead of him, Tatsuya laughed. "Oh don't worry about that," he cheerfully replied as he spun around and looked at Allan while still continuing to move, walking backwards. "I'm wearing the shoes I bought from London last winter, so these are quite-"

Which was about as far as he got before stepping on a patch of clear ice and slipping on it. "-Augh...!" He fumbled a few steps back towards Allan, who was quick to try to catch him - not that it helped much when the result was Allan losing balance as well. They both fell, stumbling to the side with Allan ending up on the ground on his back and Tatsuya on top of him.

It took Tatsuya a few seconds to recover and realize what had happened. "Allan?" He questioned, leaning back a little and studying Allan with a worried look on his face. "Allan! Are you all right? Hey?"

"Owww..." Allan mumbled then looked up, managing to smile. "Ah, heh, I'll... live. Probably." He went quiet for a second then grimaced. "Oh damn, did I hurt my hands..." He looked at them, then sighed in relief. "No, still good."

"Stupid," Tatsuya cut in. "This isn't a time to be worried about your hands, even if it'd be serious trouble if something happened to them and you couldn't build gunpla for while. But, did you hurt yourself?" He took a few looks just to check if there was any blood - over-dramatic, he realized a second later, but he was genuinely worried. "I'm so sorry, just when I was claiming my shoes would be fine..."

Allan chuckled a little. "Don't worry about it! I think I hit my butt a little though. Also?" He took a deep breath then grinned. "You going to stay on top of me for long? I certainly don't mind, but I think people are staring, and someone's already asking if we're okay."

It took until Allan actually pointed it out for Tatsuya to notice that a couple of people had stopped to look at them, and someone indeed was asking if they needed help or an ambulance. "Ah, we're..." He slowly stood up and composed himself, then held out his hand to help Allan up from the ground. Allan managed to get back to his feet and dusted his clothes a little while Tatsuya quickly explained to the bystanders that they were fine.

"Whew. Still in one piece," Allan said after they finally started walking towards home again. "I think my clothes got a little wet, the ground isn't exactly dry after all the rain and snow. Thank you for worrying about me, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya lowered his face. "Really, I'm sorry. That was my fault, I should've been more careful to begin with. I suppose we should be thankful we weren't carrying anything." He glanced at Allan, then smiled a little. "Does it still hurt? Should you see a doctor just in case?"

"Hurts a tiny bit," Allan replied, rubbing his lower back. "Might get a bruise, but I'll live. And it's all fine! I don't need a doctor, and seriously, I'm just happy that you're okay. What would I do if something happened to the Meijin?"

"Mmm." Tatsuya walked a few steps forward, then reached to take Allan's hand into his. Allan looked at him, slightly surprised, but took his hand either way, holding on tight. "We're less likely to fall like this, right?" Tatsuya reasoned. Allan just gave him a smile, and they walked a moment in silence. "I'll just have to take good care of that butt of yours," Tatsuya said after a moment with a hint of a grin. "A very good care."

Allan laughed then looked back at Tatsuya with a cheerful expression. "I'd rather you didn't," he said. "Maybe it's better if we wait till my behind heals, and instead I'll take good care of yours?"

"I'll take you on that deal," Tatsuya replied with a smile, gently squeezing Allan's hand, finding himself feeling oddly relieved about the strength of Allan's hold on his hand. As cool as he usually acted about his feelings, especially in public, this tiny reminder of how much Allan meant to him suddenly made him feel the need to hold on and not let go.

"Tatsuya?" Allan asked, somehow puzzled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

A moment passed in silence before Tatsuya looked back at him. "Quite fine. Let's go home, hmm?" He turned to look at the snow falling around them and smiled again. "I love you, you know that, right?"

There was a short pause of Allan staring at him with the most dumbfounded expression ever - then Tatsuya regretted saying anything in public, what with Allan embarrassingly clinging to him. “Tatsuyaaaaaaa! I love you too, I love you so much...!”

It was fine; Allan was obviously a foreigner, Tatsuya thought. The snow around them obscured the embarrassing sight of them hugging in public enough - and perhaps, he decided. Allan definitely deserved it after protecting him like that earlier, and maybe, Tatsuya though, maybe he for once needed this himself.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was really not supposed to end up this sappy, but oh well.
> 
> It’s Friend’s Day as it’s called here, again, so have virtual AraYuu chocolates!


End file.
